


Quality Time

by orphan_account



Category: Rapunzel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shiver of anticipation ran down Rapunzel’s spine as thin, gentle fingers gathered up thick parts of hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butterpanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterpanic/gifts).



A shiver of anticipation ran down Rapunzel’s spine as thin, gentle fingers gathered up thick parts of hair. The fingers massaged her scalp while bring the strands together but it was only a lingering touch. Not enough for Rapunzel to truly enjoy it.

Braiding Rapunzel’s hair became a ritual between Beatrice and Rapunzel since they moved into the small room above the tavern. Despite Beatrice’s limited vision, Beatrice had no trouble braiding Rapunzel’s hair. She was a natural at it.

While Rapunzel’s hair was much shorter than it used to be, it retained its thick properties. Gathering and Braiding would take some time given it’s still considerable length. Luckily they had all the time in the world this morning because it was one of their rare days off work. Rapunzel shivered again when Beatrice trailed her fingers teasingly over the nape of her neck. Her reaction brought a faint chuckle out of Beatrice who knew exactly what she was doing to her.

“Beatrice at this rate your going to take all day.”

“No point in rushing this, We don’t have anywhere to be.”

Rapunzel wanted to protest but then a soft, yet firm touch on her spine caused the words to get caught in her throat. Rather than words of protest, a soft sigh of content came out instead. She wore nothing but a shin shift. Every time Beatrice touched a part of her skin, Rapunzel felt it. All of her touching could be considered a teasing touch that made Rapunzel want more.

There was a time when Rapunzel thought none of this could be possible. The tower room and single window were all she had. Not until Beatrice showed up on a horse, desperately lost did Rapunzel think she’d experience what she read in all those books mother gave her.

Curiosity drove Rapunzel to throw her hair down and offer help to the lost woman. Rapunzel never step foot outside the tower but she’d seen the way her mother came and went. Beatrice (reluctantly Rapunzel imagined) climbed the tower and after that day, Beatrice would visit the tower whenever mother wasn’t around. When mother discovered Beatrice, Rapunzel thought it was all over. Somehow, though they survived and the fingers braiding Rapunzel’s hair were proof of that.

The straps to Rapunzel’s shirt were pulled down, baring more skin to Beatrice’s view. Beatrice then gathered the half finished braid over the right shoulder and kissed the left.

“May I undress you?”

Rapunzel giggled. “Do you even have to ask?”

“I just want to be sure.”

At her nod, Beatrice let her shift gather at her waist. She moved closer, naked breasts pressing against Rapunzel’s back.

“When did you undress?”

“I can be quite crafty when I want to be.”

Beatrice resumed braiding her hair, only stopping for a moment so she could guide both of Rapunzel’s hands to her breasts. The unspoken ‘touch yourself’ hung heavily in the air. She cupped the soft flesh in her own hands, squeezing gently. The touch made Rapunzel moan but it wasn’t enough so she squeezed more firmly. Roughly pinching her nipples drew a much louder moan out of Rapunzel.

In the back of her mind, Rapunzel knew this wouldn’t be good enough. She craved Beatrice’s touch. If only Beatrice wasn’t so insistent on finishing this braid then Rapunzel could get what she truly desired.

“Rapunzel, I didn’t say stop did I?”

She shook her head.”

“Then keep going?”

“May I…?” The rest of the words became caught in Rapunzel’s throat but Beatrice knew exactly what she was trying to say.

Beatrice grabbed her right hand and coaxed it to move inside the waistband of her panties. Her fingers returned to the braid while Rapunzel’s ran down her folds. One finger touched her clit and the others were pushed inside. Rapunzel moaned, nearly throwing her head back at the sensation

“Be careful,” Beatrice chided. “You almost undid my work.”

Rapunzel gasped. “Sorry, I’ll be more careful.”

“Good girl.”

Rapunzel paused a few seconds to catch her breath but she didn’t stop for long. Somehow Beatrice knew when Rapunzel was close because at that exact moment Beatrice told Rapunzel to stop.

“I just finished the braid. Why don’t you put the pillows up against the headboard and rest your back on them? I don’t want you ruining all that work I put into the braid.”

Like before, Rapunzel quickly obeyed. She leaned against the pillows, careful not to muse her braid. The next request didn’t even need to be said out loud. Rapunzel spread her legs, moaning when the cool air hit her exposed sex.

“Beatrice please,” Rapunzel whined.

She didn’t need to ask twice. Beatrice knelt between her legs and ran her tongue across her clit. Her thumb replaced her tongue as Beatrice delved deeper into her folds in order to taste her. Rapunzel cried out, knowing she wouldn’t last long but Beatrice didn’t slow down her movements at all. Apparently, Beatrice grew tired of teasing Rapunzel and took pity on her current state.

“Thank you,” she sobbed, her orgasm hitting her hard. Rapunzel tried desperately not to muse her braid. Beatrice wouldn’t be happy if she did that after all her hard work.

Beatrice curled up beside Rapunzel on the small bed. “You don’t have to thank me. I like taking care of you, Rapunzel.”

“What about you?”

“You don’t have too.”

“I’m offering.” Rapunzel turned Beatrice’s face towards her, gazing into her scarred eyes. Being this close enabled Beatrice to make out some of her features.

Beatrice sighed, a teasing smile appearing on her face. “Stop thinking those thoughts and take care of me like you promised.”

It was difficult for Rapunzel to push all those unpleasant thoughts out of her head but the prospect of pleasuring Beatrice made it easier than it usually was to get rid of them. She smiled, shifting on the bed and crawling between Beatrice’s legs.

“You know I won’t go back on a promise.”

Beatrice looked like she had a retort but Rapunzel cut her off by running a finger down her sex. She gasped, throwing her head back and nearly smacking it on the headboard. This brought a soft giggle out of Rapunzel. 

Rapunzel liked the effect she could also have on Beatrice.


End file.
